bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takuya Kojima
"Whatever happens to me happens,....big deal," - Takuya when sparring against one of his classmates. Takuya Kojima is newly grduated student from the academy. His top grades and masterful skills quickly earned him a spot amongst the 13 court guard squads. He is 3rd seat of the tenth division. His true potential is unknown, although it is noted that during his time at the academy he had spiritual powers equal to those of the liuetenant class, but that his spiritual energy also conytained something foul and demonic. Personality Takuya is almost always seen with a smile on his face. He does seem rather merciless and unforgiving in battle, despite his deceptively pleasent nature. However it is also in battle that he seems his happiest, he enjoys a good challenge and is always looking to improve his skill by fighting opponents he knows are tougher then he is. He doesn't seem to fear dying in battle. Appearence Before he entered the 13 court guard squads Takuya was almost never seen outside of his unusual blue and yellow kimono. Now that he is a member of squad 10 he wears the trational uniform for a member of the 13 court guard squads. History When takuya was very young he lost his young brother Tomo to a hollow who had somehow managed to break it's way into the soul society. Unable to handle the loss of his brother, the pain and hatred he felt for the hollow who ate his brother whole brought about his true spiritual power. Takuya proceeded to attack the hollow furiously, each time he was knocked to the floor, Takuya did not cease however, he kept dragging himself up off the floor and continued to attack. After Takuya was beaten beyond recognition, a mysterious hooded soul reaper appeared and destroyed the hollow with one swift movement. The soul reaper turned to face Takuya, since Takuya's face was so sweeled he does not seem to recall the man's face. After the man took Takuya to a clinic back in town the mysterious man dissapeared. Takuya disspeared at the loss of his brother and sank faster and faster into darkness. For reasons Takuya didn't fully understand at the time he felt as though something was growing inside of him. Before long he began to hear voices in his head, Takuya started to believe that he was losing his mind. He ran away from his village and set off in search or the mysterious soul reaper who saved him from the hollow only a few days ago. After weeks of searching Takuya's efforts seemed fruitless and he became very thirsty and hungry, he collapsed and began to feel himself drifting into unconsciousness. After finally blacking out Takuya woke up in the squad 4 barracks. It was revealed to him that he seemed to have powerful spiritual energy and he was aked to enroll in the soul reaper academy. Takuya, hesitant at first, agreed, while thinking of his brother he vowed he would never let what happened to him happen to anyone else. He quickly became one of his classes most advanced students and gained the respect of his instructors and class mates. While studying and training on his own Takuya evetually awoke his Zanpakuto. However he also felt the mysterious prescence inside him grow as well, which he tried very hard to ignore. He graduated from the academy and was immediately made squad ten's 3rd seat. ﻿